One
by ariniad
Summary: One plus one is equal something that a lot bigger than two. Remember that, Toothless.


_Siapa yang engga suka sama mereka berdua?_

_Saya pendukung pairing ini. Dalam konteks 'Friendship'._

_Enjoy._

.

* * *

><p><strong>How to Train Your Dragon © Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks Animation<strong>

**` One `**

**By: **Arine

**K+**

Angst/Hurt/Comfort

.

_**Summary:** One plus one is equal something that a lot bigger than two. Remember that, Toothless._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Jika ia bilang ia tak memikirkan tentang kakinya yang hilang dan tergantikan oleh besi hitam, maka ia bohong.

Mungkin ada sedikit bagian dalam dirinya yang masih tidak bisa terima, menjadi cacat walaupun untuk menyelamatkan Toothless dan warga desanya dari seekor naga raksasa yang sepertinya menjadi lanun bagi naga-naga kecil lain dan menyusahkan mereka dan berdampak kepada persediaan makan warga desa. Yah, rantai makanan.

Orang-orang desa bilang hal tersebut sesuai dengan hasilnya, perjuangan yang berakhir sempurna dan membuatnya menjadi pahlawan dunia. Serta mendewasakannya dengan cara yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan pahlawan-pahlawan Viking lain yang pernah ada. Astrid ikut berkata, tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja, seakan-akan dapat membaca pikirannya. Dan Toothless... Toothless seperti mengingatkannya pada hari dimana ia harus menerima kenyataan yang tengah dihadapinya sampai sekarang hanya dengan menatap kaki mesinnya dengan pandangan mengiba. Sungguh, sungguh menyengsarakan.

Ia tahu mengeluh akan kejadian yang telah terlewat hanyalah membuang waktu yang berharga. Menatap dengan kelopak mata yang turun pada bagian lutut kirinya sama sekali tidak berguna, hanya menambah kekecewaan tersebut menjadi semacam bola salju raksasa yang menghantamnya dalam sekali lemparan. Namun terkadang, ia tidak bisa. Kadang ada saatnya ia ingin melampiaskannya dengan cara yang konyol, walau ia kembali mengurungkan diri jika seseorang ataupun Toothless kembali melemparkan pandangan itu. Pandangan yang seperti tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Terutama Astrid.

Ia tidak mau dikasihani dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Toothless."

Senyumnya mengembang pelan, mengelus kepala licin makhluk didepannya dengan sayang. Kemahirannya dalam menyembunyikan perasaan tampaknya melemah. Segera ia perbaiki emosi yang tergambar diwajah, agar tak lagi terbaca oleh si _Night Fury_ kawannya ini.

Hatinya meremuk ketika Toothless kembali memberikan tatapan itu. Ia tutup matanya perlahan, lalu berbalik dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju langit biru jauh dibelakang. Angin menyibak rambutnya pelan, menjauhkan beberapa anak rambut kesisi kiri lalu bergoyang. Menggelitik ujung hidung. Namun, tatapannya tetap mengelana hingga ke ujung horizon dunia, bergaya macam seorang pelaut yang sedang berusaha mencari pulau terdekat.

"Ayo terbang, Toothless."

Geraman dari tenggorokan dan sedikit dorongan dari samping badan membalas perintah yang lebih mirip permintaan itu. Ia melompat, mengepas lubang bagi kaki mekaniknya, memainkan tuasnya beberapa kali, sekedar mengecek. Lalu, kepala merahnya mengangguk, memberi aba-aba.

"Siap?"

Tidak perlu dikatakan dua-tiga kali. Secepat kilat, naga hitam itu melaju dari atas tebing hingga berhasil terbang diantara langit dan lautan. Awan senja menyambut, membentuk bumbungan gunung merah lembut dari kumpulan uap air ditanah juga laut. Tampak matahari berusaha terbenam diantaranya, memberikan berkas-berkas sinar terakhir sebelum pergi kesebelah bagian lain dari dunia.

Sungguh senja yang menenangkan.

Dan sungguh saat yang tepat untuk tenggelam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari berubah malam sebelum mereka sempat kembali pulang. Ia menghela napas, lalu menyuruh Toothless untuk berhenti sebentar. Berpikir bahwa tidak salah juga jika sesekali mereka menginap di alam liar. Hutan tempat mereka berhenti tampak senyap dan tak berbahaya, dan lagi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali untuk saat ini.

Termakan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang sehat, namun ia tidak bisa bersikap lain selain menyerah tanpa berdebat.

Karena, tanpa bisa menolak, hatinya melemah tanpa sebab.

Atau itulah hal yang ingin ia percayai.

Sembari menyiapkan semak-semak dan selimut pilinan daun sebagai pelindung dari cuaca malam hari, Hiccup membiarkan Toothless bermain-main disebuah lapangan ilalang dimana rumput liar yang membuatnya kecanduan tumbuh begitu banyak. Membiarkannya sibuk dengan persiapannya dan segala masalah yang kini tengah ia pikirkan sedari awal. Walau Toothless pasti tidak benar-benar berniat begitu ketika meninggalkannya menuju padang ilalang itu, pasti bukan.

Kekuatan rumput liar kesukaannya hanya tidak bisa ditolak dengan gampang.

Namun, pikiran bahwa Toothless tengah memberinya waktu untuk menggali semua unek-uneknya sampai selesai membuatnya tersenyum geli. Mungkin, mungkin saja... yah, ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak dan berharap.

Karena, satu, cukup satu orang saja (atau makhluk, terserah) yang mau memberinya masa untuk menenangkan diri tanpa melempar tatapan mengiba, sudah merupakan kemewahan tak terhingga baginya.

Ia bersyukur ia bisa berada diluar saat ini. Sangat.

Tenda darurat yang ia buat tepat dibawah sebuah goa yang dikelilingi banyak pohon oak ia pandangi dengan bangga. Tidak ingin diganggu barang sejenak, ia biarkan dirinya terlelap tanpa memanggil Toothless untuk ikut tidur bersamanya. Naga itu pintar, pasti dia akan tahu saja dimana ia berada kini.

Dan, masa-masa merenungnya belum juga selesai.

Ia pegangi kaki kirinya yang tak lagi lengkap. Merasakan kasarnya besi baja yang menggantikan sebagian daripadanya. Tidurnya menggulung merangkul lutut, hingga kepalanya tersembunyi diantara keduanya, hingga tangannya masih juga meraba-raba kaki mekaniknya dalam gerak lamban.

Hingga kesunyian juga ikut merangkulnya bagai pelukan seorang Ibu, kemudian, tangisnya pecah.

Ia tak tahu kenapa. Atau benarnya, tidak ingin tahu karena apa. Tangisnya teredam oleh tebalnya kain celana yang ia kenakan, namun... hatinya berteriak lebih keras dari lolongan serigala yang terdengar diluar. Tangan yang tengah meraba itu tiba-tiba mencekik, menggenggam erat lekukan besinya hingga tiap buku-buku jari berubah putih.

Putih, seputih isi kepalanya kini. Ia berhenti berpikir, berhenti mengingat-ingat. Walau rasa sakit itu masih juga mengekangnya dalam kerangkeng ketidakberdayaan. Ia gagal untuk bersikap tenang, menguasai diri. Gagal memenangkan pertempuran yang selalu dihadapi setiap orang. Dirinya hancur, sedikit demi sedikit, dan itu hanya karena ia tidak mampu menghadapi rasa iba orang lain yang ditujukan kepadanya.

Ia hanya tidak mau dikasihani! Apakah hal itu terlalu susah untuk disadari setiap orang? Apakah ia hanya terlalu lemah dalam menunjukkan ketidaksukaan itu kepada yang lain? Ia tahu, ia tahu, ia _cacat_ sekarang. Itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa diubah. Bahkan jika ada yang dapat melakukan transplantasi kaki sekalipun.

Namun, bagian yang hilang tetaplah hilang. Dan tidak bisa kembali lagi. Bagian dari hukum alam yang sadis. Ia sadar bahwa tidak ada yang dapat mengubah takdir ini sekalipun takdirnya kini telah membawanya menjadi orang yang lebih berguna dari dirinya yang dulu. Hal paling tinggi yang bisa diharapkan oleh seseorang. Menjadi lebih bisa diandalkan.

Tapi... tapi... Apakah salah jika ia merasa sedih karenanya? Walau ia bilang ia tidak ingin dikasihani (dan itu masih menjadi alasan nomor satu), apakah tidak baik bila ia berharap jika saja ini semua tidak pernah terjadi? Tidak melawan naga raksasa, tidak pernah menaklukan naga-naga tanpa membunuh atau menyakiti mereka...?

Tidak pernah bertemu dengan Toothless?

Ketika pikiran itu terbersit, beban berat setara kayu gelondong menindih lengan dan tubuh bagian kirinya. Sesuatu yang... hangat menempel dibelakang, membuatnya terkesiap. Kaget, siapa kiranya yang tengah merangkulnya ini.

"T-_Toothless?_"

Hewan hitam itu mendengkur, memperkuat genggaman lengan. "Wah!" Hiccup tidak siap dengan rangkulan itu, hingga mengubah posisi tidur miring yang sedari tadi ia lakukan. Namun, percuma juga ia berusaha melepaskan diri, kekuatan Toothless semakin bertambah seiring semakin manjanya ia terhadap orang desa. Dan karenanya, banyak orang desa yang jatuh atas akal bulus itu hingga jatah makan diluar jam rutin naga hitam ini bertambah pula.

"Tooth- Toothless, lepas―"

Percuma. Tampaknya naga itu mulai terlelap tidur dengan sebelah lengan (atau kaki?) melingkari sebagian badannya. Hiccup menghela napas, lalu terceguk air mata yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk tak lama kemudian.

"Dasar kau..."

Dan dengkuran Toothless masih tetap ada. Menggetarkan tulang rusuknya. Cahaya bulan hanya dapat menembus hingga bagian depan gua dan ia tidak punya peralatan yang dapat membuat api, sehingga tampang Toothless tak benar-benar terlihat diantara kelam malam dan gua yang kosong gelap.

Tapi, ia yakin. Yakin seyakin-yakinnya, ia melihat sekelebat dua pasang mata, campuran kuning topaz dan hijau zamrud, menatapnya intens, lalu kembali ditutupi kelopak mata berwarna arang untuk kembali terlelap.

Tatapan yang seperti ingin bilang, 'kau... tidak sendiri'?

Ia terdiam. Cukup lama. Sangat lama hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kini Toothless tak lagi melingkarkan lengan padanya dan lebih memilih menaruh sepasang kaki depan itu dibawah kepala. Sang _Night Fury _masih berada dibelakangnya, tenggelam dalam alam lelap karena kelelahan. Dan, sekali lagi, ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk memperhatikan hewan peliharaannya itu.

_Jika kau bisa berbicara, apa yang akan kau katakan padaku?_

'Apa yang akan kau akan katakan padaku', batinnya penuh harap. Ia angkat sebelah tangan yang ia gunakan untuk meraba kaki mekaniknya sebelumnya, untuk menyentuhkan telapak tangan disisi kiri moncong Toothless. Mengelusnya dari depan ke belakang, gerakan yang hampir sama dengan apa yang ia lakukan untuk kaki kirinya barusan.

Bagai keajaiban, atau ketidaksengajaan yang menyadarkan pikiran, ekor legam tertangkap sudut matanya. Bergerak meliuk, memberi tanggapan atas sentuhannya, sebelum kembali melekuk diujung kakinya. Kaki kirinya.

Persamaan nampak disana. Walau tak begitu kentara. Kesamaan yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kesamaan yang hampir tidak ia sadari keberadaanya karena ia adalah seorang bodoh. Seorang egois yang mengira beban dunia kini terletak hanya dipundaknya saja. Seorang manja yang beranggapan kesengsaraan yang bisa seseorang dapatkan dalam hidup ia dapat semua.

Seseorang yang patut dikasihani. Dan itu karena apa yang ia rasakan, apa yang ia anggap ia punyai. Sekalipun ada orang lain (atau makhluk lain) yang mengalami kejadian yang sama.

Hatinya sakit, untuk kesekian kali. Namun, kali ini rasa sakit itu ia terima dengan tangan terbuka. Memeluknya dengan hangat seperti ketika ia memeluk Toothless kini. Naga itu mendengkur, menggerakkan diri, lalu kembali melingkarkan lengan pada majikannya seperti ingin membalas pelukan itu.

Tetap diam dan tertidur lelap sekalipun isak kecil terdengar menggaung juga titik-titik air turun mengaliri kulit naganya yang hitam legam.

Kaki dan sirip buatan bersentuhan. Membentuk kesempurnaan yang hanya bisa disadari oleh para pemiliknya sendiri. Kesempurnaan yang hanya dapat ditemukan ketika dua individu memutuskan untuk saling berpegangan tangan walau kekurangan menghalangi.

Menjadi lengkap. Bersama.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagi kembali datang. Cicit burung terdengar dan membangunkannya ketika sepasang mata unik tengah menatapnya dengan riang. Mata yang seperti siap untuk kembali berpetualang.

Matanya sembab dan rasanya ada gelambir hitam menggelantung dibawahnya. Ia usap mereka beberapa kali, sebelum menyapa Toothless yang mulai melompat-lompat disekitarnya, seperti kelinci hiperaktif.

Ia basuh wajahnya dikolam air terdekat sebelum menaiki sebuah tebing landai bersama Toothless. Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk mulai terbang. Sebelum itu, matanya kembali mengarah ke makhluk hitam disampingnya, kemudian tersenyum pelan.

"Terima kasih, Toothless."

Untuk 'menampar'nya dan mengembalikannya dari waktu bermuram durja yang ia lakukan terlalu lama. Untuk penyadaran yang sangat simpel dan sederhana. Untuk tetap bersamanya.

Untuk segala warna-warni kehidupan yang ia bagi dengannya.

Hari begitu cerah menawan. Semilir angin memberi salam. Seperti ritual sebelum terbang, tangannya mengelus kepala Toothless penuh sayang. Hewan itu mendengkur dalam, memberi balasan. Segera ia melompat dan mengepas kaitan.

Walau ia tidak langsung memberi aba-aba untuk terbang. Alih-alih, Hiccup mulai berbisik dengan napas tertahan.

"Satu ditambah satu akan menghasilkan hal yang lebih besar dari dua. Ingat itu, Toothless."

Ya. Dan ia juga akan mengingatnya. Walau sekali waktu ia harus membiarkan setitik-dua titik bulir mata mengaliri pipinya yang terbelah oleh senyum lebar ketika menggaungkan kembali kalimat itu dalam kepalanya. Itu tidak masalah, pikirnya. Bukan berarti kehilangan satu anggota badan akan menghalanginya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

Bukan berarti kehilangan satu anggota penunjang akan menghalangi Toothless untuk terbang. Mereka ada, bersama, dan mereka akan mengatasi berbagai halangan yang muncul karena satu ditambah satu kini hasilnya bukan lagi hanya sekedar angka dua bagi mereka. Karena Hiccup dan Toothless bukan lagi sekedar dua individu yang berbeda.

Hati tidak perlu diperlihatkan koneksinya secara fisik. Cukup dengan kerlingan mata, dan anggukan kepala. Lalu, saat itu jualah mereka akan terbang bersama, seperti seorang sempurna yang akan segera melihat nirvana berkembang diatas sana dan menyentuhnya dengan perasaan yang melampaui kata lega.

Lengkap bersama.

.

**End**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kata-kata (summary-nya itu, lho) saya dapat dari 'His and Hers'-nya MyAibou, di chapter "Ready - Danny". Walau kayaknya kalimat itu cukup umum, ya... Tapi saya kenalnya dari situ, jadi yah...

Dan, itu jadi ide cerita ini. Big thanks to MyAibou for this. :D

Hal yang telah hilang akan tetap hilang. Tidak bisa kembali. Sama seperti draft pertama banyak fic saya yang tidak sempat saya save dan CPU-nya memutuskan untuk berpulang... selamanya.

Yah, hidup memang keras.

Thank you for coming and reading!

_-Ari_

.

**Samarinda, February 5th 2012**


End file.
